thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Grafite Mallence
Tribute Summary Grafite is a district 13 male made by ViniciusDeAssis1999. Tribute Info Name: Grafite Mallence District: 13 Gender: Male Age: 14 Appearance: Lunaii Height: 5'5 Personality: Grafite is one of those boys that you meet around and usually do not give a word to him, because he seems to be a bit depressed. He is quiet and shy around people who he does not know, and he usually does not talk with them, unless something really important or urgent is happening. But when he is around people who he likes and knows, he gets sweet and nice, being kind and trustworthy to them until the end. He likes to make friends, but he only gets to know them if he sees them and immediately feels that they are trustworthy enough for a friendship and no way will get to hurt or insult him. He also loves his sister, even though she led him to the poorest part of the district, and would do anything to keep her happy. Backstory: Grafite was born into one of the most famous families in the entire district, his father was one of the head peacekeepers, because the district 13 needs actually of three head peacekeepers to control everything, so his family was very rich. His mother was one of the main women in the entire district, since she appeared in the journal often because of her solidarity with the most poor people of the district. His parents were untitled as "the perfect couple" and remained with the title for long. They had first child, Grafitteira, and three years after her, they had Grafite. On the start, his parents cared a lot more for their title and their fame than with his daughter and son, so the two poor kids grew up almost alone, they just had the each other. All of it changed when Grafite was eleven years old, and Graffiteira was fourteen. They were planning to invite their parents for soe birthday party that themselves did, but his parents recused it, saying that they had to go to an important party, with the family of the mayor. They left his kids alone at house, and Graffiteira got really mad about it. The party that she did with all of her love was completely destroyed just because her parents can't stand without having a good status. She started to think in a way to rebel against them, while Grafite did not really matter at all about it. She looked at the open window and thought of something. She went to her bedroom with Grafite and they selected some clothes for them to use. After they were ready, Graffiteira grabbed her brother and they two left the house by the open window, running as fast as they can towards the outskirts of the district. He was scared, not knowing what was about to happen. On the following day, they ended up discovering that the worst happened to their "happy" parents. When their parents were at the party, calling the attention of the district, some group of crazy rebels invaded the mayor's party and set up a bomb there. Sadly, his parents died blown up and his sister Graffiteira got really depressed after it. He stayed up alone for the next three years, getting money enough to just keep himself and his sister, but on the reaping's day, he was reaped. He knows that it is his chance to get a better life, so he will not simply waste it like he did with his old life. Weapon(s): Grafite works very well with different types of weapon, but the one that he likes to use the most is some explosives. Coming from District 13, he has known how to use many types of explosives like mines or fireworks, and is some kind of very good student in explosives class. He also can work with simply knives, the ones which just can stab and cut things, like leaves and treebranchs. Skills: He is somewhat skilled for a poor boy coming from District 13, but is not like one of those boys who have skills of a soldier or a rebel. His main strenght is his resistance. He spends many time working on some industry of quick clothes for the soldiers, and he can stand spending sixteen consecutive works standing up and working hard, and never get too tired. He also can absorb the pain very well due to his resistance, being able to recover his skin not long after the injury. Another very good strenght of him is his speed and agility. He is amazingly fast for a boy, and can run more than ten hours without stopping to finally rest. Weaknesses: Grafite has many weaknesses, and as long as no one realizes it, it is fine for him. His main weaknesses is his physical strenght. Although, he works on a industry of clothes, his arms are not very strong therefore he can't lift heavy textiles. Also, another weakness of him is starting a bonfire or fire. He is terribly at it, and even with matches, he can't light a simple fire without the help of someone next to him. Fear: Claustrophobia, fear of Confined Spaces. Interview Angle: Grafite will arrive at the interview, and as soon as it starts, he will begin on his plan to conquer the Capitol audience. He will be answering in simple and short answers, always in the favour of the Capitol. He knows he needs to lie a little to come back to his home winning the Games and provide a better life for his sister. Bloodbath Strategy: He will panic as the platform goes in the arena. He will shiver, knowing that the moment finally came. After like thirty minutes, he will finally be more calm and aim at some supplies and backpacks next to his platform. When the gong rings out, he will leave his platform, aiming at what he wanted. If he takes it, ok, he will leave to any safe area close to him. If he sees some danger next to it, he will forget and turn around, going to a safe area. Games Strategy: Stalking. He will be stalking. As soon as he gets into his duo or a small alliance, he will tell his plan to the other guys. He wants to end up with the career alliance's supplies as soon as possible. Using a tactic of exploding the supplies, he will start to slowly stalk the career alliance and when all or most of them go to hunting, he will explode the supplies, leaving the career tributes with no food. After it, he will stay low, always watching his back. Token: None Alliance: He will want to ally with one or two other people, but if he is forced to ally with more, then he will do so. Category:District 13 Category:Males Category:VDA's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:14 year olds